


Sobaman's BirthDate

by HaruHaru_17



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Fluff, Dating, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruHaru_17/pseuds/HaruHaru_17
Summary: Gaku asked Riku for a date on his birthday and they spent together with his boyfriend alone.
Relationships: Nanase Riku/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 5





	Sobaman's BirthDate

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR SOBAMAN YAOTOME GAKU.
> 
> HOPE YOU'LL enjoy this fic and ship is Gaku:Riku.

Gaku was waiting for very someone dear to him and you mean dear he means very special to him only, he looks at his watch amd he was waiting patiently for his 'lover' that he confessed months ago.

Suddenly a redhead waves at him and runs to him and hugs him like a baby, Gaku suddenly kissed his forehead and he smirked at him.

""Your really cute today baby.."Gaku whispered to the redhead's ear making him extremely blushes infronr of him, they entered his parents soba shop and they seated infront of each other.

His mother waved at them and signaling them to seat the counter.

Once they seated they were greated by his mother and takes there order for them.

"Riku-kun what will you like? Don't worry its on me since your a goodboy dating our sexy son."she teased and he winks at them making Gaku irritated.

"Kaa-san don't ruin the mood."Gaku scowled to his mother but she chuckled, she finds it very cute though when he teased those two lovers.

"Maa Gaku-san its ok."Riku said with a smile on his face, he leans on Gaku's head on kiss him.

Gaku blushed and his mother tooks a picture of it and she shows it to Gaku, irritated he signals his mom not to ruin his date with i7 center Nanase Riku, the cutest person who he ever met in his life.

"Riku what would you like?."Gaku's mother asked."I'll have the special soba!."Riku exclaimed."I'll have that too kaa-san."Gaku then interupted preventing his lovely mother to tease them more.

She wrotes their order and she waves at them and winked at Gaku, still iritated Gaku signals her with a 'get out'look on his face.

Gaku stares at Riku who is drinking his apple juice and smiles at him.

_How cute._

.ku-san?

"Gaku-san? Is there something on my face?."Riku asked and Gaku snap out of his thoughts of how cute is Riku..

"Ah sorry i was lost in thoughts how cute you are Riku."He said while he was blushing at his words, he then saw Riku blushing like a pure strawberry and Gaku chuckled.

Their Soba arrives as their mother serve it hot she looks at Gaku and winks at him again she then looks at Riku and winks at him and leaves them with a confused Riku and iritated Yaotome Gaku.

They started to eat their food while talking about their works and Riku talking about Tenn.. oh how Gaku is irritated and annoyed about he was talking about Tenn but he dosen't want to hurt his feelings about his own brother so he keeps it up the conversation.

Riku's phone rang and he stopped talking and looks at it and he was suprise.

_Oh its Tenn-nii!_

_Oh for fuck sake you just have to call you damn demon._

Riku looks at Gaku and he knows how important is Tenn to him but he dosen't want to dissapointed to Gaku in their date so he ends the call.

"Why did you end the call Riku?."Gaku asked with a slight of worry on his face he knows that even Riku wants to enjoy their date his nrothet is important to him.

"I don't want Tenn-nii to ruin our date Gaku-san.."Riku felt he is feeling guilty at Gaku that his own brother is interupting their date.

Gaku really wants ti enjoy thrir date to the fullest and sleep wirh Riku..naked.. and have sex with him..

Gaku and Riku finish their food and went outside.

"Um where do you want to go Gaku-san?."Riku asked with a filled excitement on his heart, his date with Gaku on his very special birthday..

Gaku leans on his ear and smirked.

"First we'll go to usamimi park & if its night..lets go to a love hotel because your my special present before my birthday ends."Gaku whispered on Riku's ear and a steam of full of embarrssement and heat was on Riku.

"Ga-Gaku-san!?."Oh Riku was fully embarrased have sex with him!?..but if its he wants i don't mind."Riku thought on it.

Gaku chuckled and he wipes his imaginary tears.

"C"mon its my birthday Riku."Gaku said with a grin on his face, he leans to his ear."I want you to be my birtday present and you'll be the best of them."He cooded and Riku blushed on Gaku's words

_Guess i won't be walking for a while..._

**At a love hotel..**

"Riku so fucking tight!."Gaku thrust inside of Riku's hole hard as hell, he thrust even more and Riku can feel Gaku's cock was in Riku's stomach.

"Look at you Riku so eager to take my cock inside of you."He lifts Riku uo and Gaku stands and continues to fuck Riku.

"Ahhh Gaku-san!."Riku moaned in extreme pleasure he can possibly get from Gaku.

I'll just have ti fuck you until your broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter:[RAyanokoji](https://mobile.twitter.com/rayanokoji?lang=en)
> 
> Onee-chan's twitter::[Here](https://mobile.twitter.com/AsuraKazuki)
> 
> Note:I call her Onee-chan because she is olfer than me and we are not siblings.
> 
> Please respect her fully.


End file.
